earlygreekmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Proitos' Daughters Group 1
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Literary Citations Priotos' Daughters pp. 311-313 1. Early Greek Myth pp. 311 ApB 2.2. Apollodoros, Bibliotheke (library) Section 2.2.1 Original Text: http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/hopper/text?doc=urn:cts:greekLit:tlg0548.tlg001.perseus-grc1:2.2.1 English Text: http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/hopper/text?doc=urn:cts:greekLit:tlg0548.tlg001.perseus-eng1:2.2.1 Summary: Priotos has made his way from Argos to Tiryns. 2. Early Greek Myth pp. 311 Il 6.160 Homer, Iliad Book 6 pp. 160 Original Text: http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/hopper/text?doc=urn:cts:greekLit:tlg0012.tlg001.perseus-grc1:6.156 English Text: http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/hopper/text?doc=urn:cts:greekLit:tlg0012.tlg001.perseus-eng1:6.15 Summary: Priotos is married to Anteia, the king of Lykia. 3. Early Greek Myth pp. 311 Euripides Ehoiai Summary: Euripides call his wife Stheneboia, the daughter of Apheidas. By the time of Euripides play Stheneboia she is called Anteia and her father called Iobates 4. Early Greek Myth pp. 311 Hes fr 129 MW Hesoidic fragments, pp. 129, Merkelbach and West Summary: It is up in the air whether or not Stheneboia without her Lykian heritage, tried to seduce Bellerophon. 5. Early Greek Myth pp. 312 footnote 25, Odyssey 11.326 Summary: Scholars call Priotos wife Anteia daughter of Amphianax. This minor detail is cited at the end of the story on Priotos daughter Maira. Greek Text: English Text: 6. Early Greek Myth pp. 312 Melampodia Summary: Lost poem's stance on Priotos' mission to avenge himself. 7. Early Greek Myth ''pg 311 ApB 2.4.4 Apollodorus English Text: http://data.perseus.org/citations/urn:cts:greekLit:tlg0548.tlg001.perseus-eng1:2.4.4 Greek Text: http://data.perseus.org/citations/urn:cts:greekLit:tlg0548.tlg001.perseus-grc1:2.4.4 Summary: Perseus fled in fear of the oracle, but when he competed in the games held by king Teutamides, he accidentally killed Acrisius, fulfilling the oracle. 8. Early Greek Myth pp. 312 Hes fr 129 MW Hesoidic fragments, pp. 129, Merkelbach and West Summary: Priotos' daughters were named Iphinoe, Iphianassa, and Lyissppe. 9. Early Greek Myth pp. 312 footnote 26, Ehoiai Summary: This text clearly mentions three daughters. In the early lines this is missing from the soure, but it is mentioned again in Apollodoros and in the Hesoid. The Hesoid is cited as the first source for their story. 10. Early Greek Myth pp.312 3F114 Summary: Only two daughters are mentioned here: Lysippe and Iphianassa. 11. Early Greek Myth pp. 312 Hes fr 130 MW Hesoidic fragments, pp. 130, Merkelbach and West Summary: many men wanted to marry these daughters. 12. ''Early Greek Myth ''pg 312 Hes fr.131 MW Summary: Proito's daughters offended both Hera and Dionysus by saying they were superior and were all punished with madness. 13. ''Early Greek Myth ''pg 312 2F28 Summary: All three daughters stated unwelcome comments towards Hera. They said that they did not need Hera, because they were prettier than her anyway. 14. ''Early Greek Myth pg. 312 Bakchylides 11.47-52 English Text: http://data.perseus.org/citations/urn:cts:greekLit:tlg0199.tlg001.perseus-eng1:11 Greek Text: http://data.perseus.org/citations/urn:cts:greekLit:tlg0199.tlg001.perseus-grc1:11 Summary:The daughters of Proetus went inside a sanctuary of Hera and declared their father was wealthier than Hera, herself. Hera was enraged and struck the girls with madness that made them flee the halls and head towards the woods to wander in insanity. 15. Early Greek Myth ''pg.312 Hes fr 132 'Hesoid Fragments' Summary: Priotus daughters compared their house to Heras temple, obviously very disrespectful to the gods. They say her behaivor is machlosyne, which is a word used for paris behaivor. It means not appropriate behaivor 16. Early Greek Myth pg Il 24.30 Homer Illliad English Version http://data.perseus.org/citations/urn:cts:greekLit:tlg0012.tlg001.perseus-eng1:24.22 Greek Version http://data.perseus.org/citations/urn:cts:greekLit:tlg0012.tlg001.perseus-grc1:24.22 Summary: Achilles is showing disrespect to Hectors body and dragging it around behind a horse driven chariot. Hector was respectful to the gods so they pitied him greatly. Epecially Apollo who urged Hermes to retrieve the body. All the god agreed except for Hera, Posiedon, and Athena. 17. Early Greek Myth pg. 312 Hes fr 133 MW 'Hesoid Fragments' Summay- The punishment for the girls is that they are driven so mad they can not dress themselves. Their beauty is also lost, most notable their hair falls out. 18. ''Early Greek Myth pg. 312 Bakchylides 11.53-58, 92-95 English Text: http://data.perseus.org/citations/urn:cts:greekLit:tlg0199.tlg001.perseus-eng1:11 Greek Text: http://data.perseus.org/citations/urn:cts:greekLit:tlg0199.tlg001.perseus-grc1:11 Summary: Proetus's daughters were heard saying their father's wealth surpassed that of Hera's and Hera took to punishing them. Hera struck them with madness and they fled to the woods wailing terrible screams. The girls wandered the shadowy forests for thirteen months before their father prayed to Artemis for help. 19. Early Greek Myth ''pg 312 Vergil, Eclogues 6.48-51 English Text: http://data.perseus.org/citations/urn:cts:latinLit:phi0690.phi001.perseus-eng1:6 Latin Text: http://data.perseus.org/citations/urn:cts:latinLit:phi0690.phi001.perseus-lat1:6 Summary: The daughters were convinced that they had been transformed into cows when they really looked like normal women. Hera is who made them think they were turned into cows because she was trying to drive them crazy. 20. ''Early Greek Myth ''pg. 312 VH 3.42 English Text: http://penelope.uchicago.edu/aelian/varhist3.xhtml#chap42 Greek Text: http://data.perseus.org/citations/urn:cts:greekLit:tlg0545.tlg002.perseus-grc1:3.42 Summary-In the Aelianus the daughters stripped themselves of their clothes and the daughters names are Elege and Kelaine. 21. ''Early Greek Myth pg. 313 Bakchylides 11.95- 109 English Text: http://data.perseus.org/citations/urn:cts:greekLit:tlg0199.tlg001.perseus-eng1:11 Greek Text: http://data.perseus.org/citations/urn:cts:greekLit:tlg0199.tlg001.perseus-grc1:11 Summary: Proetus prays at the stream of Lusus to the goddess Artemis and begs her to cure his daughters' madness. He tells her that in return he will sacrifice to her twenty red oxen. Artemis hears his cries and goes to Hera and persuades her to stop the Madness fallen on the girls. 22. Early Greek Myth pg 313 Od 15.238 - 42 Homer Odyssey English Version http://data.perseus.org/citations/urn:cts:greekLit:tlg0012.tlg002.perseus-grc1:15.222 Greek Version http://data.perseus.org/citations/urn:cts:greekLit:tlg0012.tlg002.perseus-grc1:15.222 Summary: Melampus was wealthy and had many commodities, but Neleus forced him to a different country where he seized his riches and locked him in a palace. Melampus eventually escaped and got back at Neleus; he then moved to Argos land of horses, where he was destined to live and rule over. 23. Early Greek Myth ''pg. 313 Herodotus 9.34 English Text: http://data.perseus.org/citations/urn:cts:greekLit:tlg0016.tlg001.perseus-eng1:9.34.1 Greek Text: http://data.perseus.org/citations/urn:cts:greekLit:tlg0016.tlg001.perseus-grc1:9.34.1 Summary: The woman of Argos were driven mad by Dionysus and the Argives asked Melampus to cure them to which Melampus asked for half of their kingship as repayment. The Argives refused at first, but as the madness spread, they eventually consented and Melampus was given half of their kingship and another third for his brother, Bias. 24. ''Early Greek Myth pg. 313 DS 4.68.45 English Text: http://penelope.uchicago.edu/Thayer/E/Roman/Texts/Diodorus_Siculus/4D*.html Greek Text: Section 4: http://data.perseus.org/citations/urn:cts:greekLit:tlg0060.tlg001.perseus-grc1:4.68.4 Section 5: http://data.perseus.org/citations/urn:cts:greekLit:tlg0060.tlg001.perseus-grc1:4.68.5 Summary: Melampous heals the women of Argos from a madness afflicted on them by Dionysus. In return he is reward by the king of Argos, Anaxagoras the Son of Megapenthes. Melampous receives two-thirds of the kingdom of Argos, which he shares with his brother Bias, and the marriage of Iphianeira, daughter of Megapenthes. 25. Early Greek Myth pg 313 APB 2.2.2 Apollodorus English Version http://data.perseus.org/citations/urn:cts:greekLit:tlg0548.tlg001.perseus-eng1:2.2.2 Greek Version http://data.perseus.org/citations/urn:cts:greekLit:tlg0548.tlg001.perseus-grc1:2.2.2 Summary: Both brothers were granted with the gifts of daughters. Except Acrisus daughter became very mad, ill, and destructive. Melampus claims he knows a cure for the possesed daughters but it would cost, he demanded for power. Acrisus at first rejected the idea but as things became out of control he decided this was his only hope.The daughters were cured and able to marry and produce children. 26. ''Early Greek Myth ''pg 313 Il 2.564 English Text: http://data.perseus.org/citations/urn:cts:greekLit:tlg0012.tlg001.perseus-eng1:2.546 Greek Text: http://data.perseus.org/citations/urn:cts:greekLit:tlg0012.tlg001.perseus-grc1:2.546 Summary: Sthenelos is the son of "glorious" Capaneus. 27. ''Early Greek Myth ''pg 313 Pho 180 English Text: http://data.perseus.org/citations/urn:cts:greekLit:tlg0006.tlg015.perseus-eng1:145 Greek Text: http://data.perseus.org/citations/urn:cts:greekLit:tlg0006.tlg015.perseus-grc1:145 Summary: Sthenelos is the son of Capaneus Section heading Write the second section of your page here.